Neji no Morirá
by Cami-nyan
Summary: En un hospital, sin parar de llorar, esperando un milagro, porque se que Neji no morira. -¡Neji no esta muerto!- exclamo el de cejas gordas -Dejalo Lee, ya murio- -¡Neji no morirá tan facil! /-Neji, no mueras por favor, estoy esperando a que me digas que me amas Incesto, one-shot, algo triste, comedia casi al final, Ese maldito bastardo de Kishimoto, no nos deja en paz ¿eh?


Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al bastardo sin corazón de Kishimoto u.ú  
Advertencias: Casi muerte de un personaje, ojo, casi. Humor, casi al final. Eterno amor imposible, el incesto es genial *w*

**Neji no morirá**

_Llevaba alrededor de dos horas seguidas llorando._

Neji tenía tres días de estar en la UCI (1). Tres paros cardiacos. Conectado a una máquina para sobrevivir.

El médico había dicho que era algo a lo cual ya estaba destinado. Estúpidos médicos Hyuuga, no era cuestión de destino.

Hanabi tomaba café o jugo de algo de la máquina dispensadora. El que le había traído a su hermana seguía intacto.

Hiashi hablaba con los médicos y enfermeras, buscando algo que hacer para no tener que ver el deplorable estado de su sobrino. El hijo de su difunto, y querido, hermano gemelo.

Hinata... Hinata estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, habían pasado alrededor de dos horas y veinte minutos desde el último paro del pobre corazón de su castaño, y amado, primo. Desde ese suceso no había hecho otra cosa más que llorar.

Ella era fuerte, se dijo, viendo el cuerpo de su primo. Le habían advertido que quedarse en la habitación podía ser peligroso para ella misma y no había hecho caso, diciendo que ella era fuerte.

Pero veinte horas después, cuando sucedió el primer ataque cardiaco, no pudo mantener su faceta fría y despreocupada.

Sus amigos más cercanos esperaban en la sala de espera. Ten-Ten llorando silenciosamente en el hombro de Lee, quien procuraba mantener la calma, Sasuke escuchando a Naruto quejarse, e intentando callarlo cuando se excedía en gritos, Sakura e Ino lloriqueando, Sai viendo el panorama un tanto cohibido, él era un chico frío por naturaleza, aún más frío que Sasuke y. Neji juntos, al punto de no parecer tener corazón. Kiba estaba con Shino en el pasillo, el lugar más alejado de la habitación. No podían soportar escuchar el llanto de su querida peli negra y no poder hacer nada para calmarla.

-Me gustaría ser como cuando éramos pequeños- murmuró Kiba

-¿Estúpido y sin sentido?- respondió Shino con demasiada seriedad

-No

-Cierto, aun eres estúpido y sin sentido- Kiba le mando una mirada cargada de ira con un claro "Púdrete, bastardo"- Era broma- le respondió Shino tranquilo, sabía que no se enojaría de verdad

-Cuando éramos capaces de ayudar a Hinata-chan en todo- respondió después de suspirar profundamente

-Esta situación se nos va de las manos- dijo Shino suspirando cansinamente, quería hacer algo por su amiga, pero como había dicho, no era muy posible en esa situación.

-Neji... Nii... No... No tiene pulso- aviso Hanabi saliendo de la habitación, buscando enfermeras o algún médico, o simplemente queriendo poner al tanto a los de la sala de espera, salir de allí, no lograría soportar un segundo más.

Impulsivamente Lee corrió a la habitación, Kiba, Ten-Ten y Naruto lo siguieron. Sakura e Ino buscaron como pudieron a Hiashi Hyuuga. Shino abrazo a la menor, quien había caído de rodillas al suelo y Sasuke le acarició el cabello con suavidad, Sai los observaba parado a un lado, no sabía qué hacer.

La habitación era un caos, Ten-Ten se desplomo al ver la cara, mas pálida de lo normal, del castaño, se permitió llorar con más intensidad. Kiba abrazo a la morena, quien se tapaba los oídos, no queriendo escuchar el molesto sonido que no emitía pulsaciones. Lee y Naruto se acercaron al cuerpo del castaño que permanecía inmutable, el aparato indicaba que el corazón había dejado de latir, parecía que se había quedado dormido.

-¡No! ¡Neji!- exclamaba la morena, los doctores llegaron, tapándole la visión

-¡Esperen!- exclamo Lee, el personal médico no se detuvo y Lee los alejaba del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, estaban a punto de electrocutarlo- ¡Neji! ¡Neji!- llamo varias veces lleno de desesperación

-Alguien calme a este niño para poder hacer nuestro trabajo

-Lee, se ha ido- trataba de calmar el rubio

-¡No! ¡No se ha ido!- pero Lee no actuaba histéricamente como quien intenta desenmascarar una mentira en una novela sobre-actuada, se quedó viendo un cable que colgaba de la camilla, el que se suponía debía estar midiendo los latidos del corazón -La máquina esta desconectada, Neji sigue con vida- explico saltándose del agarre y viendo fijamente como las cejas del castaño se movían imperceptiblemente

-Lee...- murmuró la castaña desde el piso- Ya se ha ido

-¡Que no!- exclamo yendo hasta el cable de la dichosa máquina, lo tomo con cuidado, sin desconectar alguno que fuera vital, como ese que estuvo a punto de pisar, el que le proporcionaba aire al castaño- ¡Miren!- dijo mostrando el cable, los doctores confirmaron que el de cejas gordas estaba en lo correcto, había sido un error de la enfermera encargada

-Está vivo- murmuró la peli negra deshaciéndose del agarre de su mejor amigo- ¡Neji!- exclamo mientras corría al rubio y se posicionaba junto a la cabeza de su primo, sus mejillas seguían calientes, muy poco, pero conservaban ese calor, su pecho se movía al compás de la lenta respiración, su corazón latía débil, pero luchando

-¡Neji nunca moriría tan fácil!- exclamo el mejor amigo orgulloso, una débil curvatura de labios se hizo presente, una débil sonrisa de dibujo en las facciones del hospitalizado

-Neji, no mueras por favor- pidió la peli negra en un susurro mientras agachaba su cabeza hasta juntar sus frentes- Me lo prometiste, además, estoy esperando a que me digas que me amas- la sonrisa se expandió un poco más, las demás personas no pudieron escuchar las palabras de la morena ya que esta se había agachado lo suficiente para ser muy confidencial.

Neji no moriría, al menos no en esta oportunidad.

UCI: Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

La verdad me pareció muy muy triste la muerte de Neji-nii-san, no merecía morir TT-TT estúpido, sensual y sacrificable, Neji. Te odio Kishimoto!

Asi que pensé en hacer mi propia muerte de Neji y cómo ven no pude matarlo. Es injusto (hace pucheros como niña pequeña).

Se me hace bizarro como Neji no muere, es tan... Estúpido. Pero bleh, todo con tal de no matarlo :3

Lee es un héroe *w*

Bueno, ya gaste mucho de su preciado tiempo.

Si creen que Neji merecía vivir, dejen un review, si odian a Kishimoto por matar tanto a los mejores personajes, dejen un review, si les gusto mi versión que no mata a Neji, dejen un review, si no les gusto mi versión, dejen un review. Bueno ya, ya pedí muchos reviews n.n'

¡Matta ne!


End file.
